Guardians off Guard
by kindakrazymess
Summary: One-shot series of our favorite family...the Guardians! DANGER: SERIOUS FLUFF IN SOME CHAPTER...Please leave plot suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya'll!**

 **I'm starting a new one-shot series! Hooray! *confetti...cupcakes!***

 **Anyhoot, if you have any plot ideas, please do send them in, I need all the ideas i can get. I'm shoot for one chapter every day, but weekends only expect one.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack looked at his reflection.

He needed a haircut and he knew it.

Even though his fifteen year old body had been 'frozen' in time, Jack Frost still had the needs of most living things. Food and sleep. Immortal spirits only need to sleep about five hours a night, and maybe one meal a day to stay healthy and have enough energy. With this, the spirits who had hair, or feathers, found that it was no different in this term. Hair grew...just at a much slower pace. Maybe a inch a year?

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. When was the last time his hair was cut?

1990? No...2000? No, 2001!

Jack groaned to himself. Had it really already been over a decade since he cut his hair?

Jack's hair was usually messy and windblown, but lately it had started to look more and more like a mop.

While the average person could just stroll into a barber shop and ask for a trim every few months, Jack was the rare spirit when only about 10 actual human beings believed in him...and they were all kids!

"Ughh...What did I use to cut my hair with last? Uhhh...oh yeah! A pair of wire cutters." Jack muttered to himself. But he had absolutely no idea where this desired tool was, and even so if he did, the look he gave himself was not a good one. Jack, for once, was always grateful to be a spirit in solitude when he rarely cut his hair. Always after he attempted to 'trim' the ends of his hair, it ended up looking choppy and uneven, as if a toddler tried to use a lawn mower to 'trim' his locks. With his new position as a Guardian, Jack Frost actually talked to others. And Bunnymund would never let him live a bad hair cut down.

Jack swept his hood up over the white mess that was his hair and began flying to the North for the weekly Guardian meeting. His eyes felt heavy, and his body begged for sleep. But it was December! He needed to work...he was so busy...

When he arrived he found the other four Guardians already sitting on the various couches and chairs in the meeting room, snacking on eggnog and cookies.

Jack knew he was usually late, but today he was more than forty minutes late.

"Uh...Hey guys I-" Jack began.

Bunnymund cut him off. "Oi! You Frostbite! We've been waitin'ere for almost an hour for you!"

Jack settled into a wooden chair. "I know I know, i'm sorry."

Bunnymund grumbled and stuffed another carrot shaped cookie in his mouth.

"Anyway, the production of the toy airplane model 2932XXE has been slower than I would like dis month. I think dis is due to-" North began to blabber.

Jack began to rub his eyes. The poor frost spirit hadn't slept in three days and he was exhausted.

Leaning on his arm, Jack began to slowly drift off.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Bunny sighed in annoyance. For the hundreds of years he had known North as a friend and Guardian, he had always known the Russian could talk anyones ear off. Now was one of those occasions.

Out of boredom, Bunny looked down to his left at Jack for amusement.

Usually Jack was doing something at least mildly entertaining, like freezing elves, throwing snowballs at yetis, using the wind to blow North's beard into his face...

Expecting some sort of mischief, Bunny was surprised to see that Jack's hood was still up, and the little bugger was...leaning heavily on his arm.

Was...Was Jack asleep?

Bunny began to grin. Carefully he reached a hand over and...

Bunny shoved the arm that was supporting Jack's head, expecting the boy's head to smack into the arm of the chair.

Instead, Jack fell forward onto the ground, still sleeping.

"Oi! You gotta be kidding me!" Bunny complained. Such a good prank down the drain!

"Bunny! Don't push Jack!" Tooth scolded, flying down to Jack.

Bunnymund threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. Did she not ever see Jack's constant pranking?

Tooth gently shook Jack's shoulder, whispering lightly, "Ja-a-ack...wake up sweetie. Ja-a-a-aaa-aaack..."

Bunny stood up with a snort. "You're being too gentle."

Bunny picked up the snow sprite and shook him roughly. "OI! FROSTBITE! WAKE UP!"

Jack's eyes slowly drifted open. He smacked his lips together tiredly. "Whas gnnin' unn..."

Bunny dropped Jack on the ground, causing the boy to land in a heap of tired limbs.

In the process, Jack's hood fell off his head.

Jack began rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep. "Bunneh...uhnnn..."

Bunny burst out laughing at the sight of Jack's hair. "Ay frostbite, you look like a mop!"

Tooth smothered her giggles, but North burst out laughing too.

Sandy shook his head at Bunny and bent down to Jack. The small man made the signs for: When was the last time you slept?

Jack glared at Bunny through bleary eyes. "I dunno...Monday?"

North stopped laughing and said, "Jack...its Friday."

Jack shrugged with another yawn.

Sandy made a danger sign, a X, and a few floating Zs.

"Sandy right! Is dangerous to go without sleep!" North cautioned.

Jack just shrugged again.

"You should lay down Jack. Get a good nights rest and sleep in a little. You need a break." Tooth lectured, pulling the teen to his feet.

Jack shook his head, "But its December and there has to be a blizzard in-"

"Shut it and go get some shut eye. Yuh' need it." Bunny huffed.

Jack nodded slowly.

The Guardians were surprised when Jack suddenly fell forward toward the ground.

Bunny yelped in surprise and caught Jack, holding the light spirit bridal style.

"What do I do with 'im now?" Bunny panicked.

Tooth smiled at the brotherly scene. Sandy pulled out a camera and snapped a photo.

"Oi! Sandy. Sandy!" Bunny complained.

North smiled, "Take him to one of my guest rooms."

Bunny groaned in annoyance and marched the spirit to down the hall of North's home.

As soon as he was out of earshot the three Guardians burst out in laughter as Sandy passed around the picture.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Bunny set Jack down on the bed gently. He picked up a blanket, ready to set it over the boy but he hesitated. Would Jack get too hot? Would he melt like a Popsicle? Or would he just unconsciously lower his body temperature?

Bunny shrugged and threw a light sheet over Jack.

He began walking to the door when he got a evil idea.

He rushed into the guest bathroom and look in the drawers.

...comb...toothbrush...toothpaste...feminine products? Bunny quickly shut that drawer.

Shaking his head he opened the bottom drawer. Towels...YES! A razor and scissors...

-o-o-0-o-o-

 **The next morning...**

Jack woke up groggily. Groaning, the poor winter sprite got up slowly.

Something...felt off.

He looked down.

Still had his hoodie and pants on thankfully.

He looked around.

He recognized the room as one of North's guest rooms.

He looked to his side.

His staff was there and in one piece.

He ran a hand through his hair in confusion.

Thats when he felt it.

Jumping up, Jack rushed into the guest bathroom and stared into the mirror.

Someone had given him one of those modern day hair cuts. What was it called...the Bieber cut?

…

…

...

"BUNNYMUND!"

 **Please leave ideas for me! And review :)**

 **-Shelby**


	2. First Day of Middle School

Jamie Bennett took a huge breath of air and let it out slowly.

His first day of middle school.

He was completely nervous. The oldest kids at this school were fifteen! And at barely eleven years old, small Jamie was scared.

Jack had promised to walk with him to school, to talk and make the twenty minute walk less boring.

Jamie smiled at the thought of Jack Frost.

It had only been about a year and a half since they first met, but the two were best friends.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jamie quickly silenced his watches alarm. 7:50. Time to leave.

Burgess Junior High started at 8:30, and the young boy did not want to be late on his first day.

But...he couldn't leave without Jack...

Suddenly, as if on que, a snowball hit Jamie in the face.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed with a huge grin.

Floating down from the sky, the winter spirit greeted the new middle schooler.

"Hey buddy, hows it going?" Jack smiled.

Jamie ran up and tackled the Guardian in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too...but I saw you yesterday." Jack chuckled.

Jamie shrugged, "Whatever."

Jack rolled his eyes. Jamie was growing up rapidly, and he was starting to adopt some teenage habits.

"You excited for middle school?" Jack asked.

"No! Yes...I-I'm just nervous!" Jamie admitted.

Jack replied, "Why are you nervous?"

"Well-...There'll be lots of strangers!"

"Make friends with them, every set of best friends started off as strangers."

"Uh...There'll be older kids!"

"I'm sure they'll be friendly and polite." Jack answered.

"B-But some of them will be fifteen already! Thats like...a adult!" Jamie complained.

"Your afraid of the fifteen year olds, huh?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah...I bet they're gonna be mean, and uh, scary, oh and huge! My neighbor told me his brother was fifteen when he got a mustache! I'll be going to school with men!"

"Jamie...I'm fifteen." Jack said with a small smile.

"But I thought you were, like, three hundred years old?!" Jamie asked, very confused.

"Technically yes, I'm about 300. But i'm frozen in time as a fifteen year old." Jack told.

"Oh..."

"And i'm not a huge, mean, hairy man, am I?" Jack teased.

Jamie shoved his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a awkward moment.

Jack broke the silence. "What did you bring for lunch?"

Jamie dug his paper sack out of his new backpack. "Uh...A Capri – Sun...a pudding cup, a turkey and cheese sandwich, some carrot sticks, and a apple."

Jack nodded in approval. "Sounds good. I wish I had got the chance to go to a school like yours."

"Didn't you have a school when you were a mortal?"

"Yes...but it was only for the wealthier children. I didn't have the chance for school." Jack sighed.

"I thought all kids had to go to school!" Jamie fought.

Jack laughed, "Not in my day."

Another awkward silence.

"Jack...are you gonna walk with me every day?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged again. "I dunno. It depends on what the weather is like."

Jamie nodded in understanding.

The two trudged ahead in silence.

Slowly, the school began to make a appearance in their view.

Jamie stopped in his tracks. "I don't think I can do this..."

Jack stopped and looked Jamie in the eye. "Yes you can! Your smart, quick, and funny! You'll make a lot of new friends here, plus see your old friends too. You'll get to learn everything and anything you want. Here you can have anything to make your education complete."

Jamie began to nod. "Yeah..."

"And who knows? Maybe you'll find a pretty girl?" Jack teased.

Jamie's face flushed scarlet. "Jack!"

Jack laughed. "Go ahead. Look." Jack pointed at the front of the school. "I think I see Monty already. Hes probably more nervous than you!"

Jamie giggled and playfully pushed Jack.

"I'll walk you home today too, alright?" Jack promised.

"Ok. Bye Jack." Jamie said, walking away.

"Bye." Jack waved, turning away.

Suddenly Jamie tackled the spirit again, in another bone crushing hug.

"Augh Jamie!" Jack whined.

"Thank you Jack." Jamie thanked.

And with that final hug, Jamie Bennett yelled out, "Monty!" and happily began walking toward his new school.

 **PLEASE LEAVE ONE SHOT IDEAS IN REVIEWS OR PM ME!**

 **Please review too :)**

 **-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not so sure what this is...cute Jack/Bunny bonding NO SLASH**

 **Please review ideas!**

Bunny let out a frustrated roar as he chucked his paint brush across the Warren.

Over a thousand years of egg painting, and the Pooka was stumped on new designs.

Stripes, dots, plaid, solid colors, glitter, animals, nature scenary...you name it, Bunny had painted it.

A few of his plain googies scampered around the Hope spirit, all wanting to be painted.

"Eh, Sorry mates, I've run dry of ideas." Bunny apologized, standing up.

The eggs all scurried away, back to playing or doing whatever it was they did.

Bunny shrugged and opened a hole up to North's workshop.

Within minutes the Pooka arrived, cursing the cold outside weather as always.

North himself was probably hard at work, Christmas only being a few months away. Tooth and Sandy were most likely busy as always.

That left one spirit left.

Usually Bunny would have left Jack alone, especially during the winter months.

But over the years, Bunny had gradually grabbed and been inspired with ideas from the Guardians...but it had only been a few months since Jack joined the group, and Bunny had yet to pry the child for egg designs.

Now was that time.

It was the middle of July. This meant Jack was not in any sorts of major work.

"Frostbite!"

No answer.

"Snowflake!"

No reply.

"Jackyyy...?"

Nothing.

Bunny groaned in annoyance. He began marching up to North's kitchen.

He barrelled through the cooking yetis, and narrowly avoided being scalded by elves pouring boiling water on eachother.

Shaking his head, Bunny yanked the freezer door open.

Rubbing his chilly arms, Bunny yelled, "OI! FROSTY! You in 'ere?!"

There was a moment of silence.

It was interrupeted by none other than Jack Frost.

" _Whaaaat?_!" An annoyed whine called from the back.

Bunny muttered swears under his breath as he sucked it up, and entered the freezing room.

North had told all of the Guardians that they were welcome in the pole anytime, especially Jack. Jack was the only elemental spirit, and the other Guardians (Tooth) were shocked to find out the boy didn't actaully have a real home to go to during his off seasons. So North promised Jack that he could have any room he wanted in the Pole.

No one expected Jack to choose the kitchen freezer.

The front of the freezer was stocked with frozen cookie dough, ice cream, and other foods. But the 'room' was very large, thus the back being a frosty oasis, perfect for a winter spirit.

Bunny walked quickly to the back left corner, where Jack had his stuff set up.

Jack had a thick metal frame bed, with a mattress, a single pillow, and one thin sheet that was more or less frozen solid, the entire bed covered in snow.

There was a small rolling rack on the wall, same as the foot of his bed. The hanging pole had only two things hanging on it: a tie-dyed shirt and Jack's usualy blue sweater.

There was a bunch of pictures hung on the wall, all in plastic bags and stapled to the wall. The picturers wer hand drawn, all by what looked like a child with crayons. Jack's beloved staff was leaning against the wall, next to the head of the bed.

Bunny was confused to find no one there...If Jack wasn't in his corner, where was he?

"Jack?" Bunny called out nervously.

Suddenly the giant mound of snow on the bed shifted.

A muffled voice answered, "Go away..."

Bunny rolled his eyes and pushed the snow pile onto the ground.

Sure enough, under all of the snow was Jack, stomach down on the bed.

His hair was ruffled and messy, and he wore his usual ratty brown pants. But now he wore a white tank top.

"Bunnehhh..." Jack whined, turning so his back faced the Guardian.

"Ge' up Frosty. Rise and shine." Bunny mocked, shaking Jack's shoulder.

Jack sat up slightly.

Bunny smiled in satisfaction. Finally Jack was getting u-

Suddenly Jack grabbed the frost covered pillow and smacked Bunny in the face in it, collapsing back onto the bed immediately after.

Bunny spat ice pieces from his mouth, brushing frost chunks from his fur as well/

"Seriously mate? You wanna do this?" Bunny warned, crossing his arms.

Jack yawned and curled up, "Go dig a hole, Rabbit."

"Thas' it!" Bunny yelled, picking up Jack by the ankles.

"Hey! Bunny! Put me down!" Jack yelped.

Bunny laughed, "Not on your nelly mate! Not until your fully awake!"

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! I'm uuuuuup!" Jack yelled, trying to swat at the Hope spirit.

Bunny chuckled as he set Jack down on the ground.

"Ugh what do you want?" Jack grumbled, standing up.

Bunny replied, "I need yah' to inspire me, mate. I need more ideas for egg designs."

"You woke me up at four in the morning...for easter egg designs?!"

"Yes..." Bunny laughed, a little embarrassed.

Jack rubbed his eyes. "You do realize Easter isn't for another half year, right?"

Bunny shrugged. "I need to practice painting!"

Jack shook his head, "Why so early?!"

"I dunno, just wainted to paint now is'all."

"I hate you." Jack grumbled, walking towards the rack.

"Hates'not a nice word." Bunny said smugly.

Jack grabbed his hoodie and took it off the hanger. "Whatever."

"Wheres da' rest of your stuff?" Bunny asked, looking around.

"This is it Kangaroo." Jack smirked.

Jack eyed Bunny. "Uhhm, privacy?"

Bunny raised a brow. He then got the message when Jack motioned for him to turn around.

Bunny groaned and slowly turned, giving Jack his desired privacy.

"Didn't realize you were _so_ self concious. And what do yuh mean 'this is it'" Bunny said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining and...this _is_ it. Don't got much stuff, don't need much stuff." Jack answered.

"Can I turn around now?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"Hm? Oh yeah sorry." Jack answered.

Bunny turned around to see Jack putting the white tank top on a hanger.

"Wheres the rest of your clothes?"

"Just this. Hoodie for day, white shirt for sleep, same pants 24/7."

"Wha' about that rainbow shirt? Nevah' seeen you wear that."

"Oh, Jamie and I tie-dyed a bunch of stuff one day and he thats the shirt I colored. Its not really my everyday style, don't'cha think?"

"No shoes? Nothing else?"

"Bunny: Nothing else means nothing else." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Did Jamie draw those pictures?" Aster asked.

Jack nodded with a smile.

"So...you needed me for...inspiration?" Jack pushed, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh uh yeah." Bunny opened a hole in the ground. "Le's go."

Bunny jumped in.

Jack let out a laugh of joy as he jumped too.

The hole closed...leaved a single daisy in its place, the yellow flower instantly freezing form the cold room.

 **REVIEWS IDEAS (PLEASE) ( :) )**

 **-Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

Every turn and twist different, some calculated, some at random, each making the problem worse at best.

Sweat beads formed at his brow, concetration taking its toll of the youth.

Turn.

Twist.

Rotate.

It was hopeless...it just didn't make any sense.

With a sigh of defeat, he sunk down in his seat, finally giving up.

Jack Frost couldn't solve a Rubik's cube.

 **Don't really know what that was, just had a idea and needed to get it down I guess**

 **leave suggestions in reviews :)**


	5. Squad or Crew

**I have absolutely no idea what this is, and it sucks, yes I am aware.**

 **Please review ideas!**

"Tooth?"

"Teeth collection is average this week, no misplacements of teeth."

"Good good, Bunny?"

"Still got ten months 'til Easter, not rushing anything yet."

"Sandy?"

 _'More kids dreaming with every night.'_

"Jack?"

Jack looked up. Oops. He wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Uh...its summer...not much snow to be spread out, I guess..."

"Very good all. Everything normal, no? Anyone have any last statements or questions before we wrap metting up?" North asked, clapping his hands.

"I have one question for everyone." Jack said, standing up with a shrug.

Everyone quited down.

"Do you guys consider us a squad or a crew?"

Silence.

Bunny broke the quiet, "A what or a what?"

"A squad, or a crew?" Jack asked again.

No one said anything, everyone equally confused.

Suddenly Sandy spelled out in sand, "Crew."

"One vote crew, anyone else for crew?" Jack counted.

Bunny shrugged and said, "Crew sounds better ta' me."

"Then i'm assuming you both want to be a squad?" Jack asked, nodding to Tooth and North.

Tooth said, "Squad feels right."

"Yes, I can feel it...in my belly." North laughed.

Jack smirked. "A two way tie?"

"Hurry up and make your vote, Frosty." Bunny rolled his eyes.

Jack laughed and floated into the air, gently drifting through the air. "No need to be rude Kangaroo...just for that...I choose Squad."

North jumped up, "Yes! Guardian Squad!"

Bunny groaned and opened a portal, disappearing.

 ***hides***

 **Please leave ideas and plots!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack is dragged to a beach by the Guardians. But, can the spirit of winter take the heat?**

Jack could stand the hot weather.

Just not for a long time.

Jack rubbed his head, sweat beads running down his face.

Why did it have to be so hot?

It was Jack's first summer being a Guardian, and much to his surprise, he was dragged to a Guardian barbeque for the Fourth of July.

Why...Why out of every place in the world did it have to be at a beach?

It was easily a hundred degrees, and North and Bunny were having the argument on who was 'grill master'. Sandy and Tooth were throwing a beach ball around in the hot sun rays.

As soon as they had all arrived, Jack has stuck a large umbrella in the ground, creating a small shaded oasis, then put a towel down and plopped down.

The frost spirit had no intention of leaving the shade for the harsh sunny weather.

It was around 1 pm now, and it was only getting hotter, the peak of the day.

"Oi Snowcone, you coming out of your den?"

Jack looked up. Bunny stood over him, arms crossed.

"Too hot." Jack replied simply, his head pounding.

Bunny said, "S'not that hot. Can't stand a little heat, eh?"

"I'll melt out there." Jack whined. All this talking and simple thinking was draining him. Getting up seemed to difficult.

"Nah. Come on, just for a game or two of volleyball? I let North do the grillin' and now we only have three people playin'."

"Sorry Kangaroo. Not now."

"Thas' it! You can't be all antisocial at a get together." Bunny yelled. He not-so stealthily rushed to the umbrella tent and reached in, grabbing a cold hand and pulling it out.

The owner of the hand, Jack, yelped in surprise.

Surprise was quickly replaced with pain.

With seconds of being in the sun's heat, Jack screamed in pain.

His cold pale skin quickly turned bright pink, steam sizzling from the boy's flesh.

Jack's legs went limp and he fell into Bunny, groaning in agony.

"Jack!" Bunny gaped.

The other three Guardians were there in a heart beat.

"What did you do!?" Tooth screamed, hands around Jack's face. Her hands didn't actually touch the boy, for she was too afraid of inflicting pain.

"Wha'?! I didn't do anythin'! I jus' pulled him into sun and he starting screaming and smokin'!"

Jack moaned, his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. His usual pale skin was now pink, like a sunburn. He was wearing a white tank top, and when Bunny touched his nude arms, the skin was hot to the touch, let metal out on a summer day.

North suddenly threw a snowglobe into beach sand, causing a portal to open.

"Let us go to Pole!" North yelled, pushing Bunny and the other Guardians into the portal.

 **There WILL be a second part :)**

 **Review ideas and plots PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke up to the sound of bickering.

His neck was stiff, but he looked to his right side, where the noise was coming from.

Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny were all in a heated argument.

"Why didn't you listen to him?!" Tooth screamed.

"I though' he was just whining!" Bunny fought back.

"Jack say he too hot, no?" North reasoned.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think he would sizzle!" Bunny yelled.

The argument continued for about twenty minutes until Jack finally felt he had enough energy to break it up.

Slowly, Jack sat up.

Oh Man in Moon did his skin hurt.

Imagine feeling the worst sun burn, then times that discomfort by twenty.

He was bare-chested now, his entire torso wrapped in light bandages, including his arms.

Jack called out, his voice hoarse and his throat feeling like fire, "Guys?"

Everyone's necks snapped towards him, brown, blue, green and magenta eyes all wide in surprise.

The Guardians were at his bedside within a second.

"Oh Jack are you okay because it looked like it really hurt and I-"

"Tooth i'm okay." Jack reassured, his usual cocky smile coming back to his face.

"Jack...What happened?" Bunny asked, tone serious.

Jack sighed and blew his overgrown bangs out of his eyes. "I got too hot. I'm suppose to be only dealing with cold temperatures and climates, not hot beaches like that I guess."

"So when you get too hot...your skin turns red and you start smoking?" Sandy spelled out in sand.

"Uh...sorta...My body was going into shut down mode, another hour there and I would have been a goner for sure." Jack smiled.

Tooth gasped, "You-You mean if you get too hot you could-...?"

"Yeah. I could die." Jack shrugged.

Everyone was quiet.

Bunny finally spoke up. "Snowflake, listen...i'm sorry about, ya'know, dragging you from the shade and into the sun..."

Jack looked up, "Its okay."

Jack suddenly swung his legs off the side of the bed.

North stood in front of the boy, "Woah woah woah, you need rest!"

Jack shook his head, "Yeah, just for a few hours...this has happened before, I'm just gonna go into the kitchen freezer, it'll help heal faster."

North shook his finger. "Not so fast. Ve can't risk moving you."

Jack blew some of his bangs from his eyes. "North, i'm fine."

"I ain't buying it ankle biter. You should stay off yer feet for a few days at least." Bunny said.

"I agree with Bunny. Fainting-" Tooth began.

"Hey!" Jack interrupted. "I did not faint! I collapsed."

Bunny snorted in laughter. "Bloody show pony's got the pride of a king but the size of a princess."

Jack stuck his tongue out angrily and sunk down into his seat.

"Can you at least turn the heat off? Its boiling in here." Jack grumbled.

The Guardians gave each other worried looked.

"Jack..." Tooth begun. "The heat _is_ off."

"Could you turn the A/C on?" Jack asked, wiping a few beads of sweat from his brow.

North gave him a worried look. "Jack, the A/C is on full blast."

Sandy spelled out in sand, 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Jack shook his head stubbornly. "Yeah 'm fine...i'll be fine when you turn the heater off."

Tooth blinked in surprise. "The heater is off, Jack. We just told you."

"Wha'? You did?" Jack slurred, sweat soaking his hair. "But i'll be fine."

North put the bank of his hand on Jack's forward.

"Jack! You're burning up!" North gasped.

"Hm? Yeah..." Jack nodded.

"Bunny go get ice!" North yelled.

Bunny nodded and shot off to the freezer.

Sandy grabbed a wet wash clothe and dabbed it on Jack's face, attempting to cool off the winter child.

"Thas' too hot." Jack complained, trying to pool away from the cool clothe.

Sandy shrugged in confusion, tugging the wet fabric away.

Bunny came sprinting in the room, a bag of ice cradled in his arms. North opened the bag and snatched a piece of ice out. He gently put the ice chunk on Jack's forehead. As soon as the ice touched Jack, it started steaming and melted in seconds.

Bunny looked into North's eyes. "We gott'a problem, mate."

 **-Shelby**


End file.
